


homecoming queen?

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, popular chloe, soccer star beca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Soccer Star Beca Mtichell and the most popular girl in school, Chloe Beale came from two different worlds. What happens when their worlds come crashing together? When Beca learns that the life of the homecoming queen isn't as it seems on the outside? Will she be able to help the girl she's quickly falling for? Or is it all too late...
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Beca’s eyes snapped open as the shrill sound of her alarm filled her once quiet room. She grumbled at the sounds but soon realization hit her. It was the beginning of soccer season today! She was finally going to be back on the field, with her team. It would be her last first game of High School and she felt incredibly good about it all. She was excited because she knew that her team was solid this year and had no doubts, they would make it back to the state championships this year.

Beca sat up and moved to let her legs hang over her bed. 

Smiling Beca got up and went to get her clothes. The team coach, Luke Welch had made the girls wear dresses or skirts for each home game and on away games they just wore their jersey’s. So as today was a home game Beca had to wear a skirt, because she sure as hell wasn’t going to wear a dress.

Today she picked out a red and black plaid skirt and a plain black shirt. 

After getting herself ready she ran down stairs with her backpack over her shoulders. She took her seat at the kitchen bar and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Her dad walked into the kitchen and smiled.

“How you feeling about today?” He asked, knowing it was the first game. 

“So good!” Beca responded unusually enthusiastic. She normally wouldn’t even talk to her dad in the morning because according to her ‘it’s too early for human interactions’. 

“Good, Shelia and I will be there.” Warren smiled. 

Beca knew she was luck to have a dad and step-mom so invested in her. They always did everything they could to be to her events and especially her soccer games. 

Beca was an incredibly talented player, no doubt about it. She’d been captain of the Barden Bella’s since her Sophomore year which was practically unheard of.

Stacie, her best friend, was now a co-captain with her this year as they were the only two seniors playing this year. 

Beca knew that once the year was over the captain would go to Emily Junk, an amazingly talented freshman. Beca could tell that if Emily worked hard she would probably surpass Beca’s records. In fact she would love to see Emily excel like that. 

“Good luck today,” Warren planted a kiss on Beca’s head before making his way back out of the kitchen. “Don’t be late for school!”

“I will.” Beca called back with a smirk, the laugh clearly evident in her tone. 

Finishing her cereal her phone lite up with a text from Stacie.

_Legs: Get your short ass out here!_

_Shorty: Coming, just give me a minute._

_Legs: I can take care of that part ;)_

Beca rolled her eyes. 

_Shorty: You’re gross._

_Legs: You know you want all this._

Shorty: Nah I’m good, I don’t know where you’ve been.

Beca mentally high fived herself as she started to clean up. Her phone buzzed again. 

_Legs: You’re a dick._

_Shorty: Yeah I don’t have one of those so…_

_Legs: Get out here Mitchell or your ass is walking!_

Beca laughed but hurried up and made her way out of the house. Locking it as she went. 

She turned to see Stacie’s Black Ford Fusion sitting in her driveway. She walked over to the passenger side, sending Stacie the bird who returned it with a smirk. 

“Hey hoe!” Stacie called as Beca entered the car.

“Sup bitch?” Beca returned without even missing a beat. 

Beca put her bag down and put her seatbelt on, not expecting in Beca didn’t have the chance to deflect it, Stacie’s hand flew forward and smacked Beca in the shoulder. 

“OW what the fuck was that for?” Beca yelled holding her shoulder. 

“That’s for calling me a slut.” Stacie glared. 

“I did not call you a slut. If that’s how you took it then there’s your sign.” Beca shrugged and began to laugh.

“Get out, you can walk.” Stacie deadpanned. 

“Nah, I’m good.” Beca sat back and looked forward. Smirking as Stacie put the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway. 

“You ready to kick West’s ass?” Stacie asked with a smirk. 

“Hell yeah I am.” Beca responded without a moments hesitation. 

“You look good by the way.” Stacie looked over at her and winked. 

“Aw thanks, babe. You clean up nicely, I guess.” Beca smirked, this earned her another slap.

“Don’t babe me and insult me in the same sentence, Mitchell!” Stacie warned. 

“Or what?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Or I’ll have to bend you over my knee and smack that ass of yours.” Stacie stated without a hint of joking.

“Oh, kinky.” Beca winked. 

This caused the two best friends to burst up laughing. 

Stacie and Beca had never been romantically involved, despite the fact that they were both openly gay and 90 percent of the school thought they were dating. They made a lot of sexual jokes to each other and flirted all the time but the thought of dating each other was just so weird. They’d known each other since they were kids. They were basically sisters at this point. However, that wasn’t going to stop the raunchy comments. 

* * *

***homecomingqueen***

* * *

They arrived at school and Stacie parked in her usually spot. 

They both made their way into the school but split ways as they both went to their respective lockers. 

Once Beca was finished at her locker she headed down to Stacie’s. 

“Did you study for the physics test?” Beca asked her once she stopped just to the left of the girls locker.

“No, but I’m going to ace it anyway.” Stacie bragged.

Stacie was so incredibly smart that it was almost scary. So not only was she hot as fuck, she had the brains to back up her beauty. Beca knew she would probably go on to be a brain surgeon or a rocket science or something insane like that.

“I hate you.” Beca deadpanned. 

“You love me and you know it, baby.” Stacie winked at her. 

“I wonder why people think you two are dating.” Jesse Swanson laughed as he joined the girls. 

“Hey, Jess.” Beca greeted and Stacie did the same. 

Jesse had moved to Barden during their Freshman year. He just kinda gravitated to their friend group and no one even noticed but he suddenly became one of their best friends. 

“First soccer game today, how you feeling?” Jesse asked. Jesse was always at every single game. He would even do everything he could to go to the away games. He always went to the weekend tournaments and drove his parents crazy because that meant he would need a hotel room, thus he would need their money.

“We’re gunna crush them!” Amy yelled as she walked up to her friends. 

Amy was on the team as well. She was the funniest, loudest, most eccentric person Beca had ever met.

“Yeah we are!” Stacie joined in and the two-woman high fived. Beca just smiled at her two friends. 

“Anyone seen Legacy? I bet she’s freaking out.” Amy asked. 

Beca shook her head. “Nah, but she’s in my first period so I’ll see her then.”

“She’ll be alright.” Stacie explained with a nod of her head. “If it gets too bad I’ll just take her into the bathroom and help her relieve some of that stress.” She smirked.

“You’re so gross.” Beca scoffed, but the smile remained on her face. 

Just as the first bell rang they all were about to split ways when Stacie leaned in and planted a kiss on Beca’s cheek. Beca cringed at the action. 

“Stop you fucking weirdo!” Beca pushed her away lightly.

“I love you!” Stacie yelled loud enough for the entire hall to hear. 

Beca walked away but flipped her friend off again, everyone could see that too. 

* * *

***homecomingqueen***

* * *

Her first hour class was US Geography. She hated this class with a passion. In Beca’s opinion it was one of the dumbest class she was forced to take. That’s why she postponed it to her senior year when most people take it Freshman or Sophomore year. 

Beca was one of three seniors in the class, the rest were underclassmen. 

She walked in and noticed that Legacy was already sitting in her usual seat. Beca made her way over and sat down next to her. 

“Hey, Em.” Beca greeted. The team had affectionately nicknamed her Legacy as she would be the one who would continue on the Legacy of the Bella’s. Everyone knew it was true. After the summer camps and scrimmage games with the boys team they could all clearly see the girls talent. 

“Hey, Beca.” Emily smiled at her. 

“How are you feeling?” Beca asked, knowing that the girl was most likely freaking out.

“I uh… I’m super nervous actually.” Emily explained hanging her head. 

“Legacy, look at me.” Beca stated softly. Emily hesitated but finally met her eyes. “You are seriously one of the most talented players on the team, you got this! Just trust your teammates and yourself. You won’t go wrong, I promise.”

Emily nodded her head and smiled appreciatively. 

“Plus, we’re gunna kick West’s ass!” Beca smirked. 

“Language, Ms. Mitchell.” Beca looked up to see her Geography teacher staring at her with a stern face.

Beca had never actually seen Mrs. Barlow smile. She honestly didn’t know if the woman knew how to. 

“Sorry,” Beca smiled at the woman, knowing it would drive her crazy.

“I know you’re the soccer star or whatever but that doesn’t give you the right to speak like that in my classroom. Do you understand?” Mrs. Barlow continued to lecture her.

“Crystal clear.” Beca had the decency to at least look apologetic, but once the teacher turned her back Beca looked over at Em and rolled her eyes.

“I saw that, Mitchell.” Mrs. Barlow stated, but her back was still turned to her. Beca fought of the urge laugh and stayed quiet for the rest of the class. 

* * *

***homecomingqueen***

* * *

The rest of Beca’s day seemed to go by agonizingly slow. But finally, she walked into her last class of the day, Journalism. Beca didn’t have any friends in this class but she didn’t really care, she just sat in the back of the room, pretended like she was listening, but really she was working on some of her songs or strategizing plays for soccer. 

Beca Mitchell loved music almost as much as she loved soccer. She knew that if she didn’t go pro in soccer, she would become a music producer. She didn’t want to really be in the music industry spotlight but the idea of being the man behind the curtain, making the real magic, just sounded amazing to her. 

Beca pulled out her notebook that wasn’t actually for Journalism but for her song writing. 

She stopped when she noticed her walk in. 

Chloe Beale. The most popular girl in school. Beca didn’t know her well but she always seemed to look at her in awe every time she saw her. Chloe was a bit of a mystery to Beca. She was supposedly one of the nicest people in school, yet she hung out with The Princess of all people. The Princess being of course Aubrey fucking Posen. Beca and Aubrey had never gotten along. Beca didn’t remember when their distain for each other began or even why, all she knew was she couldn’t stand the girl. 

Lucky for Beca she didn’t have a single class with The Princess. This was the only class she had with Chloe and she just so happened to sit in the seat just in front of the soccer star. 

Chloe walked over and took the seat, but not before sending Beca a smile. Once she was sitting down she turned to face Beca, this was new.

“You have a game today, right?” Chloe asked, the smile still plastered on her face. 

“Yeah, first game of the season.” Beca explained, not being able to help the smile that involuntarily came to her face. 

“Good luck! I know you guys are going to do awesome! Especially with you leading the team.” Chloe complimented. “I’m going to try to be there, I think Aubrey is coming with me.”

Beca internally cringed at the mention of Posen but kept it off her face. “Yeah, you should come.”

Chloe smiled but before she could say anything else the bell rang, and the redhead turned around in her seat. 

Beca would spend the rest of class staring at the back of Chloe’s head, her note book and music forgotten. 

Beca didn’t understand her draw to the red head. She knew that Chloe was way out of her league. Yeah she was the captain of the state champion soccer team, three times in a row, but still that was nothing compared to Chloe’s status in the school. 

Chloe was dating the captain of the football and basketball team. Which both sports were for some reason viewed as above the girls’ soccer team, even though they hadn’t won state in almost 7 years. Chloe was also going to be this year’s homecoming queen. Everyone knew it. It was kind of inevitable. 

But still, Beca’s fascination with the red head was something she could never get over. They were Freshman when Beca really noticed Chloe. They’d gone to school together since 2nd grade when Beca moved to Barden with her dad. But all the sudden Chloe skyrocketed to popularity and Beca seemed to finally notice her. Not that she hadn’t known who Chloe was, it was different. She felt more of a pull to Chloe then she ever had before. It confused Beca.

* * *

***homecomingqueen***

* * *

“It’s game day bitches!” Stacie yelled as she walked into the locker room and everyone cheered! The energy in there was so unreal.

“Hey Cap, can you grab my bag.” Amy called to Beca. Beca looked over to where she was pointing and saw sitting next to it a small stuffed tiger. Beca couldn’t help but smile over at the girl. Every year, for the first game of the season, and for no reason that Beca could figure out, Amy gave me a stuffed lion. Lions weren’t even the school’s mascot… But without fail, it happened every year.

“This for me Ames?” Beca asked as she grabbed the bag and the lion. 

“Sure is,” Amy smiled back, “I couldn’t forget about our tradition.”

Beca shook her head at the girl. “I’ll never understand you.”

“Hey, lets get this show on the road!” Luke yelled at the door of the locker room. 

Beca led her team out the door, everyone buzzing with energy. 

Soon before the team knew it, they were standing on the field, taking practice shots at CR, the teams goalie. Beca lined herself up to the ball, she sent it flying into the back of the net and smirked. It all just felt right. Right as Beca was about to take her position at the back of the line Emily called out to me. “Becs, Luke wants to see you.”

Beca nodded and ran up to Emily, “Where is he?” Beca asked.

“Over there with the refs and West’s Coach and Captain.” Emily explained. 

Beca thanked Emily before heading over there.

“Alright now that we have everyone let’s get so rules down.” The ref stated. “I want a clean game from both teams. I’m not afraid of giving out red cards, do you understand?”

Both Beca and the other team captain nodded. “Let’s do the coin toss, since Barden has home field advantage West gets to call. What do you call?”

“Heads.” The girl stated. 

The coin was tossed in the air and landed back in the refs hand. He flipped it over onto the back of his other hand, before revealing it to the four people standing and staring down. Beca smiled as she saw it was tails. 

“What do you want to do?” He asked addressing Beca. 

“We want the ball.” Beca stated without even having to look to Luke to know what move they should make. 

“Barden’s ball.” The ref stated. 

Beca reached her hand out and shook the other captains game. “Good luck.”

“You too.” The girl stated before turning around and walking away. 

“Go kick some ass,” Luke smirked at her to which Beca smiled back.

“Damn straight.” Beca nodded. 

* * *

**_Later In The Game_ **

* * *

_“Barden and West are neck in neck in this one, folks.” The announcer explains. “With just one minute on the clock and a score of 2-2 it’s anyone’s game. Barden Bella’s Captain, Beca Mitchell with the ball, makes her way down the field to find an open teammate.”_

She ran down the field, searching for Stacie. Beca watched the clock and knew that if they wanted to make their move, they had to do it and quickly. Beca found

Stacie and they shared a silent but understandable conversation. Beca motioned to Emily and Stacie nodded. Just then Emily looked over at Beca and she motioned to her to let Emily know what play we were going to do. She looked nervous but curtly nodded, letting Beca know she was in. 

Beca sent the ball over to her with a fluid but solid kick. She connected to it perfectly and gave Beca time to make her way into her next position. She sent the ball back to Beca after she swiftly got past one of the other teams’ players. She pushed the ball to Beca exactly how she needed it giving Beca the chance to send the ball flying toward the goal, but she already knew it wasn’t going in, that wasn’t the point. 

Beca watched with bated breath as Stacie expertly shuffled around players, just in time to connect with the ball. Sending it into the completely opposite corner their goalkeeper was expecting. Every player in on the field all held our breaths as they watched the ball connect with the back of the net. 

Beca sprinted to Stacie, knocking her to the ground in a hug. Soon the whole team was on top of them in a dog pile. They were all on cloud nine and didn’t care if the team ever saw the ground again. Once they all stood up Beca pulled both Emily and Stacie in a hug.

“You did it!” Emily squealed! 

“Hey, we did it.” Stacie corrected, letting her know how important she was in that goal.

The team lined up to high five with the other team. Beca came in contact with the other teams captain at the end. “Hey, good game! You had us on our toes the whole time.”

“Yeah, good game, Mitchell. Next time we’ll have your asses.” She smiled at Beca good spirited. 

“We’ll see about that, Carter.” Beca smirked back. 

Once everyone high fived each other, Barden took the field again, everyone in the stands cheering them on. 

The whole team created a wide around Beca, who stood in the middle and held hands to the player next to them.

“Who are we?!” Becca yelled.

“BARDEN!” The team roared. 

“One, Two, Three!” Beca yelled and the whole team joined in at the end. “BELLAS!!!”

Everyone cheered and rushed into the middle, all of them cheering. 

Beca couldn’t get her smile off her face. This season was going to be one for the history books, she knew it!

After the excitement and hugs on the field died down, Luke instructed the team to go back to the locker room. 

They all did as they were told and soon seated themselves on the benches and waited for Luke to address them.

“Good job, girls!” Luke smiled at them. “I’m super proud of you for pulling off that win. Everyone contributed to that last play, you worked amazingly as a team.”

However, Beca thought. She had played for Luke long enough to know he was always going to point out flaws in the game. Not because he wanted to be rude, or criticizing, but because he wanted them to learn from their mistakes and be the best team they could be. 

“However, we played pretty sloppily there at the beginning of the second half, which let West have that goal to tie the game. We need to tighten the ship up a little more. I know you girls were fighting hard out there but we need to work on communication and formations. That’s what we’ll focus on the next few practices.” Luke explained. Beca couldn’t help but agree with him. She too had been a bit off her game at the beginning of the second half. “Alright, Becs, take us home.”

Beca stood up, “Damn, I’m so proud of you girls! What an amazing game to start up this season! I suck at speeches so I’m just going to have us all come together again.”

All the girls laughed but did as she asked. Everyone knew Beca hated giving the captain speech. 

“One, two, three.” Beca counted. They all had their hands in the middle and called out. “Barden!” 

Everyone cheered happily, before grabbing their stuff and heading out of the locker room. 

Beca and Stacie walked out, a smile filled Beca’s face as she found her parents standing and talking to Stacie’s parents. 

The two sets of adults turned as they saw the two girls making their way toward them.

“Hey, good job guys!” Mr. Conrad stated.

Beca smiled at him. 

“That last play was incredible.” Beca’s dad praised. “I’ve never seen you do that one.”

“Yeah, we just came up with it this year.” Beca explained. “I think we executed it perfectly thanks to Emily.” 

“Yeah she did an amazing job.” Stacie agreed. 

“We were just talking about heading to get some dinner, I’m sure you girls are starving.” Mrs. Conrad stated. 

Beca and Stacie both nodded. “Sounds great.”

Just as they were about to head off the field someone called out Beca’s name. She turned to see Chloe Beale running towards her. “You guys go on. Stacie just wait for me by your car.”

Stacie gave Beca a knowing smile and ushered their parents away. 

“Hey Beca!” Chloe said excitedly. “That game was so amazing! I told you you’d win!”

Beca let out a laugh. “Thanks, Beale.” 

“Are you going anywhere to celebrate? The football team is holding a party and all the girls on the team are invited.” Chloe explained. Beca internally cringed at the mention of the football team, knowing that Chloe was going because of Chicago.

“Nah, I’m actually about to head to dinner with mine and Stacie’s parents.” Beca explained. 

“Hey, random question uh are you...” Chloe began but there was a sense of uneasiness in her tone. She opened her mouth again to say something when someone yelled across the field to her. Beca already knowing who it was.

“Chloe, we gotta go!” Aubrey Posen yelled. She sent a glare toward Beca.

“You should go.” Beca nodded her head. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Beca.” Chloe smiled again but turned around and headed toward the Wicked Bitch of Barden. 

Beca made her way out to where she knew Stacie’s car was. She jumped in, not making eye contact with Stacie. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Stacie smirked. 

“I’m serious, don’t.” Beca deadpanned. 

“How’s Chloe?” Stacie asked with a teasing tone.

“She’s good.” Beca stated without elaborating. 

“And what did Miss Popular want?” Stacie asked. Beca turned and glared at her. The smirk plainly filling Stacie’s face. 

“She congratulated me on the game.” Beca stated, intentionally leaving out the invite to the party, knowing Stacie would force her to go.

“Hm that was a long congratulations…” Stacie feigned as if she was thinking. 

“Just fucking drive.” Beca huffed. 

“When are you going to admit you have the hots for Chloe Beale?” Stacie asked. Beca had never said anything to Stacie about the unusual draw to the red head but the taller brunette seemed to just know it. It irritated Beca to no end.

“I do not have the ‘hots’ for Chloe.” Beca stated, cringing at Stacie’s words. 

“You don’t? Because from everything I’ve witnessed of you two together you seem like you want to rip the clothes off of her right then and there.” She pointed out.

“Stacie, that’s not true…” Beca exasperated. “You’re fucking crazy.”

“Uh huh.” Stacie simply said. “One day you’ll get your head outta your ass.”

Stacie finally put the car in gear and headed out of the parking lot. Beca stayed quiet the whole ride and most of dinner. She couldn’t help it, her mind just seemed to drift to unreal blue eyes. Or red hair. Or a contagious smile. Chloe Beale. What was it about Chloe Beale?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning as the sound of her alarm went off. She slowly made her way out of bed, quickly getting dressed and headed out of her room as quietly as possible. 

She made her way down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. It was 6:10 and she was a little ahead of schedule, which was a blessing. 

She quickly put eggs in the pan and began to scramble them. She then put four pieces of toast in the toaster. 

She quickly moved back over to the pan to make sure the eggs didn’t burn, knowing that he wouldn’t like that at all. 

Chloe grabbed three glasses and poured orange juice in each, as well as his drink. 

The toaster popped and Chloe walked over, putting one piece on each plate, quickly buttering it and then scooping a bit of eggs on each. 

She set out the plates at each spot and covered his plate, knowing he wouldn’t be up for a few hours. 

Chloe then walked up the stairs to wake Peter and Anna up. 

She stuck her head in and smiled. 

“Hey sweety, it’s time to get up.” Chloe whispered. Anna moved over but kept her eyes closed. 

“Hm?” She mumbled. 

“Don’t make me come tickle you. You gotta wake up.” Chloe threatened with a smile on her face. 

“Mkay.” Anna mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. “Mornin’ Chlowe.”

“Morning sweety. Breakfast is ready so hurry up and get dressed.” Chloe ordered. 

Anna nodded and got out of bed. Chloe closed the door and headed down the hall to Peter’s room.

She stuck her head in to see that Peter was already awake. He was just laying there and staring up at his ceiling. 

“Pete, get up and get dressed, buddy.” Chloe explained with a smile. Peter sat up and smiled at his big sister. He quickly reached over and put on his glasses. 

“Hi, Chlo.” He smiled brightly at her. It warmed her heart. 

“Hi, breakfast is ready so hurry up.” Chloe explained again. She closed the door and quietly made her way down the stairs. She went into the living room and saw

Max passed out in his arm chair, still holding a beer. Chloe rolled her eyes and didn’t even bother to try to wake him. 

The two littles came down the stairs, equally as quiet as Chloe had, knowing that they needed to be careful. 

Chloe smiled as they sat down, she had waited for them to come down.

They ate in silence, but it didn’t take them long to finish as there wasn’t much food. See Max always got the majority of the food, that was always the rule and if

Chloe made too much, she’d definitely get in trouble for it. 

“Is daddy sick again?” Anna asked quietly. 

“He’s just asleep, Ann. He’ll be better in a little bit.” Chloe smiled. She looked over at the clock which now read 6:50. “We gotta hurry and finish getting ready. Go brush your teeth and put on your shoes. I’ll come up and help you with your hair, Anna.” 

Both kids nodded before making their way up the stairs to do as they were told. 

Chloe cleaned the dishes, making as little noise as she could. 

She held her breath after a plate fell loudly into the sink. She froze and waited to hear if Max woke up. After a few minutes she let out her breath. She quickly finished and made her way up the stairs. 

She braided Anna’s hair and smiled at her. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Thanks, Chlowe.” Anna smiled and kissed her big sisters cheek. 

“Run and get your backpack, please.” Chloe asked after she kissed the top of Anna’s head. 

She then made her way into Peter’s room. He was just barely putting his shoes on, his hair brushed and looking much better. “Grab your backpack, bud.” 

He nodded at her and quickly grabbed his back. 

Chloe headed to her room and did the same. She quickly brushed her hair and braided it the same as she did with Anna’s. 

The three siblings made their way back down to the main floor and out of the house. The usual tension that had been following all morning dissipated with the close of the door. 

They began to walk down the street and made their way to Aubrey’s house. Aubrey usually gave them a ride every morning. 

“Hey guys!” Mrs. Posen smiled as they walked up the drive. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Yeah, we did.” Chloe smiled. “How are you, Mrs. Posen?”

“Doing well, thank you dear.” She smiled. “Come on in, Aubrey’s just finishing up getting ready.”

Chloe smiled and steered the kids into the house. 

Both kids were rather quiet, even at the Posen’s house. Chloe understood why. They had been taught at a very young age to keep their mouths shut and pretend like they weren’t even there. All three of them had learned that lesson in one form or another. Not that anyone else knew why. No, that wasn’t something they talked about. Not even Aubrey knew the full extent of the hell that was the Beale house. She knew a little more then most people, but Chloe would never fully explain. Aubrey understood that and never pushed her. 

Aubrey quickly came down the stairs and smiled as she saw them. “Morning guys!” 

“Morning Bree.” Chloe smiled back. The kids remained quiet but Anna smiled at Aubrey. 

“Give me just a minute, I’ve gotta go get my lunch.” Bree explained and headed into the kitchen.

Soon all four of them were sitting in Aubrey’s car. They drove down the road, Aubrey blasting the newest Taylor Swift album and singing alone. Chloe joined in after a few minutes and the two best friends harmonized effortlessly. 

Aubrey pulled up to the elementary. Anna was only in second grade. Chloe turned and smiled at the little girl. “Have a good day, Anna. I’ll see you after school, okay?” 

Anna nodded. “Bye.” 

Aubrey stayed and made sure that Anna got into the school safely before heading off toward the middle school where they would drop off Peter.

Peter had just started 6th grade that year. It took a few minutes but they finally pulled up to the red brick building. Chloe again turned around. “Have a good day, Pete. See you later.”

Peter nodded. “Bye Chlo.” He smiled at Aubrey before making his way out of the car. 

Once he too was inside Aubrey drove off and finally headed to the high school. 

“Sorry you weren’t able to stay for the party.” Aubrey spoke again. 

“Yeah, me too. But someone needed to be home with the kids.” Chloe explained. Chloe could have gone to the party, not that she would tell Aubrey that. She could have but honestly didn’t want to. It just wasn’t what she found fun. 

“So how do you think you did on the Physics test yesterday?” Aubrey asked, changing subjects. 

“I think I did pretty good. It’s always a tough subject for me.” Chloe explained. “You?”

“I’m not sure honestly. I feel like I did okay but there were some questions I didn’t understand.” 

Chloe nodded knowing that Aubrey most definitely passed the test. She always did. 

“So how are things with you and Chicago? I noticed you haven’t been hanging out as much.” Aubrey asked curiously. 

Chloe and Chicago Walp had been going out on and off since their Freshman year. Chloe liked Chicago, he was a really great guy, but it felt like they lived in such opposite worlds. 

Chicago came from a very wealthy, well known family. Everyone knew the Walps. Johny Walp, Chicago’s dad had built a construction company that skyrocketed their family into notoriety. 

Chloe on the other hand, her family wasn’t known at all. She lived in a very middle class area, and didn’t get all the things she wanted. She had to work most nights and every weekend, cleaning office buildings, just to help provide for her siblings. Make sure they had food, proper clothes, and the right materials for school. 

But again, most people didn’t know that. And Chicago never understood her need to work. He’s never really had to work for anything in his life. 

“He’s just… I don’t know. I just feel like we’re turning into two completely different people.” Chloe explained. 

“Well he seems pretty confused about it. He asked me what was going on with you, last night at the party. He doesn’t understand what he’s done wrong.” Aubrey explained. 

“He hasn’t done anything wrong.” Chloe stated. “I just don’t think we’re meant to be.”

“Then maybe you should tell him that, Chlo.” Aubrey parked at the school and turned to her. “It’s not fair to him to drag this out.” 

Chloe knew she had a point. She did need to tell him the truth. She owed him that much.

“Okay, I’ll talk to him today.” Chloe nodded her head. 

Aubrey looked at her. “Well, Ms. Popular, let’s get our asses inside, so you can rule your kingdom.” 

Chloe couldn’t help but cringe. She really had no desire to be popular. She never wanted this kind of life but it just kinda fell into her lap. It got worse when she and

Chicago started to date. They became the ‘it’ couple. It was all so much pressure. 

But whatever, she had a roll to play. So, she plastered a smile on her face and got out of the car. 

Everyone who saw her immediately began to say hi. Chloe smiled at each of them, trying her best to acknowledge everyone. 

As they walked toward the senior hall Chloe couldn’t help but smile as she saw Beca Mitchell standing next to her friends. She kinda frowned however when she saw Stacie Conrad put her hand in Beca’s, smiling brightly at her. 

Chloe could never quite tell if the two girls were dating or not. Chloe knew that Beca didn’t like PDA, but she had heard them flirt and make sexual jokes enough to make her wonder. 

It didn’t help that both girls had come out as gay. Stacie came out during Sophomore year, and then Beca came out last year. But Chloe suspected that people had already known she was gay, Chloe had. 

Beca Mitchell intrigued Chloe. She didn’t quiet know why. But there was something about the soccer star that made Chloe want to know everything about her. 

“Earth to Chloe!” Aubrey’s voice cut through her thoughts. 

“Hm?” Chloe turned her attention to her best friend. 

“Hey, you have a little drool like right there.” Aubrey pointed to the side of her mouth. 

“Shut up.” Chloe deadpanned. 

“What is it with you and the midget?” Aubrey asked. “She’s just too… alt for my liking. And she’s grumpy and only talks to her teammates. Plus her and Stacie

Conrad basically have toners for each other and it’s distracting as hell.” 

Aubrey continued to rant about her distain for the brunette. Chloe never understood her hate for the girl. Beca hadn’t been anything but incredibly kind to Chloe.

Yeah, Beca often called Aubrey ‘Princess’ or something like that but it wasn’t like terrible…

Eventually Aubrey stopped. 

“She’s not that bad Bree.” Chloe defended Beca. “Just because you don’t understand her doesn’t mean she’s a bad person.”

“She’s a bad influence, Chloe. I heard she’s a drug addict.” Aubrey stated. 

“If she was, she wouldn’t be as amazing at soccer as she is.” Chloe pointed out. “Plus, since when do you listen to rumors?” 

Aubrey shook her head at the red head. Just then the bell rang. 

“See you in second period.” Chloe smiled at Aubrey and walked in the direction of her first class for the day which was her English class.

The rest of Chloe’s day went by rather quickly. She had told Chicago that she needed to talk to him after school. There was just one hour left in the day and Chloe was growing more and more nervous. 

She walked into her journalism class and made her way over to her seat. She noticed that Beca wasn’t in yet but just as she thought about it Beca walked in. 

She walked over and sent Chloe a small smile before taking her seat behind her. 

“Sup Beale.” Beca stated in her very Beca-y way. 

“Hi Beca.” Chloe smiled brightly. 

That was the most they interacted for the hour. That is until the last ten minutes of the class when their teacher told them about a project.

“Alright, so we are going to be working on a writing assignment. Each of you need to pick a partner. You will learn about each other and then write a paper all about them. Here is the list of questions and you will need to come up with an additional 10 questions of your own.” Their teacher explained as she passed out a paper. “So due to how our last project went, I am going to assign you all your partner.”

Chloe felt a sudden a weird amount of anxiety. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want people to know everything about her. Especially a completely random partner. 

“Okay so I’m going to make this easy. Since we have even numbers in each row we’re going to break it down. So, since Mark sits in front of Alissa, they are going to be partners.” She explained. 

The realization hit her, that meant that she and Beca were going to be partners. Just then Beca tapped on her shoulder.

Chloe turned around. 

“Sup partner.” Beca smirked.

Chloe laughed and remarked. “This is gunna be interesting. It’ll be interesting to learn about the mystery that is Beca Mitchell.” Chloe grinned. 

“Not much of a mystery.” Beca stated with a raised eyebrow. 

“I doubt that.” Chloe laughed. 

“So, when do you wanna get together?” Beca asked.

“Um that’s a good question.” Chloe blanked. “I have to look after my siblings my dad’s out of town.”

“Well if you want, we can work at your house?” Beca suggested but that was the last thing Chloe wanted. 

“No would you mind if I just brought them over to your place?” Chloe asked, unsure how the soccer star would feel about it. “Or I can just see if Aubrey can watch them because it might be hard to work with them.”

“Either way is fine.” Beca agreed. “I have practice tonight, but I can do anytime this week.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Aubrey and see if she can.” Chloe nodded her head. “Tomorrow night?”

“Perfect.” Beca nodded. She wrote something down on a piece of paper then handed it to Chloe. It was a phone number. “Just text me or something and let me know.” 

Chloe smiled. “Will do.”

Just then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave for the day.

Chloe got a few things from her locker before making her way out to Aubrey’s car. 

Aubrey was already waiting there, “Hey can you go get the kids, I have to talk to Chicago.”

Aubrey nodded. “Sure thing, just text me when you’re ready for me.”

Chloe nodded and put her stuff in Bree’s car. “You’re the best.” 

She watched as Aubrey drove away. Chloe knew exactly where Chicago would be and she headed in that direction. 

A bunch of football players were all surrounding a truck that belonged to Tom Hunter and they were talking very loudly. Chloe ignored their words. Her eyes landed on Chicago’s at about the same his eyes landed on her. 

“Hey, Chloe!” He called out and motioned for her to join him. 

She walked toward him. “Hey can we talk, somewhere that’s not here?” 

Chicago nodded. “Hey, see you boys at practice!” He called out to his team. 

They made their way over to his own truck. Neither got in but stood on the passenger side, away from were most people were. 

“What’s up, Chlo?” Chicago asked curiously.

“Chicago, I need to be honest with you.” Chloe explained. She looked down at her hands. “I really care about you, but we can’t be together anymore. We’re just moving in such different directions and…” 

“Are you seriously fucking doing this again?” Chicago interrupted. The anger was evident in his tone. “Is this seriously going to happen again, our senior year? Chloe come on.”

“Chicago, I just don’t feel the same way I used to. I’m sorry I’ve upset you but it’s just not working.” Chloe explained. 

“Fuck Chloe, what is it with you! Why are you always so fucking determined to screw everything good up?” Chicago yelled. Chloe stepped back instinctively. 

“Calm down, Chicago.” Chloe basically plead with him. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Chloe! I get to be pissed about this!” Chicago yelled. “What the fuck is wrong this time? You always do this. When things start to normalize between us you get scared and you run. I’m so fucking tired of it.” 

“I…” Chloe began but didn’t say anything. 

Chicago’s hand moved forward and slapped against the truck, just above Chloe’s head. Chloe immediately shrank into herself, feeling the panic rising inside her.

“Fucking say something!”

“I need to go.” Chloe chocked out. She started to walk away but Chicago grabbed her wrist tightly. Chloe hissed at the pain and flipped around. 

“You don’t get to just walk away!” He screamed.

He opened his mouth again to say something when someone yelled out. “Get your fucking hand off of her!”

Chloe turned to see Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad, and Jesse Swanson walking toward them. 

“Mind your own fucking business, Mitchell.” Chicago yelled, not loosening his grip on Chloe. 

“I’m not going to say it again, take your hand off of her.” Beca’s tone was deadly. 

“What are you gunna do about it fucking dwarf?” Chicago sneered. 

“You just made a big mistake man.” Jesse stated as they watch Beca’s eyes darken. 

She moved forward quickly and brought her knee up, making contacting in between Chicago’s legs. 

He immediately released Chloe and bent over, to which Beca grabbed the back of his head and brought her knee up into his eye. 

This landed the supposedly ‘tough’ football player on the ground. “If I ever see you lay a hand on her again, or so much as raise your voice in her general direction it’ll be a hell of a lot worse.”

Beca turned around. Her features softening as she made eye contact with a very scared looking Chloe. 

Beca walked up to her and took her wrist in her hands. It was already starting to bruise. “Come on, let’s go get some ice on that.” Beca’s tone was much softer, more kind then it had been just seconds ago. 

Chloe took one last look at Chicago, who was struggling to stand, then nodded her head. 

The four of them walked back toward the school. Beca was standing right next to Chloe the whole way, sending her reassuring smiles as they walked toward the nurses office. 

Once there Beca just asked for a bag of ice and the nurse happily supplied it. Chloe was grateful that she didn’t tell the nurse what was going on. 

Once they walked out of the office Beca turned to Chloe, both Stacie and Jesse had walked away, leaving them alone.

“Are you okay?” Beca asked. The sincerity that laced her tone was unlike anything Chloe had ever heard from the usually overly sarcastic brunette. 

Chloe sent her a warms smile and felt a pull in the bottom of her stomach as she thought of Beca’s words and the clear concern written in her eyes. “Yeah, I am. Thank you for that Beca. I really appreciate it.”

“Is Posen still here or do you need a ride home?” Beca asked obviously worried and not wanting to leave Chloe alone. 

“No, Aubrey’s coming back.” Chloe explained. She pulled out her phone and texted her best friend. “Thanks for the offer. But don’t you have soccer practice like right now?”

Beca shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll get there when I get there.” She stated simply. This caused Chloe to laugh slightly. 

“You’re a cocky one aren’t you Mitchell?” Chloe teased with a smirk. 

“I mean when you got my level of skills…” Beca trailed off putting her hands out to her sides, palms pointing up and smirked. This just caused Chloe to laugh again and Beca broke into her own soft laugh. It warmed Chloe’s heart to hear. 

“You’re so humble too.” Chloe laughed. “But you should go, I’ll be fine.”

Beca hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded her head. “If that asshole of a boyfriend of yours gives you anymore trouble you let me know.”

Chloe nodded before correcting. “Asshole of an Ex-Boyfriend.”

Beca smirked at her words. “See you around, Beale.”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile as she saw the normal Beca that she was used to return. Not that she hadn’t like the Beca who had been so worried and caring just moments before. 

The red head still couldn’t help but think about just how intriguing Beca Mitchell was…


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The sweat drips down Beca’s face, her breath labored. She stares down the field and motioned for the team to move down. Each connecting with the proper positions as they needed. 

The ball was sent flying in Beca’s direction. She watched with bated breath and aligned herself to receive it when she was pushed to the ground. 

Beca yelled out and moved to her feet, she watched as Stacie turned and laughed at her. Beca smirked. 

“You bitch!” She called, her breath coming in and out unevenly. 

“Too short, Mitchell.” Stacie teased. 

“Don’t you mean too slow?” Beca called knowing full well that is exactly what she meant.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Stacie yelled and sent her a wink.

Just then Luke blew his whistle. 

“Bring it in!” He called and the whole team made their way off the field. 

“Nice work today ladies.” He explained. “We’ll need to keep working on our communication, but I saw some real improvement today. Remember no practice tomorrow and then Friday we have an away game to Alpine. Everyone can leave but Mitchell, you owe me 20 laps.”

Beca looked at Luke, confusion on her face. “What, why?”

“You were late.” He stated simply, not even making eye contact. 

“By like 5 minutes.” Beca defended. 

“Late is late, Beca.” Luke stated, writing something on his clipboard then he looked up at her. “No exceptions, even if you are the captain.”

The team all laughed. Sending her a few ‘good lucks’ and ‘have funs’. Beca grumbled. 

“Ugh fine.” Beca accepted and took off running. If she had known she was going to have to run laps like this she wouldn’t have worked so hard during practice. 

By the end of the 20 laps, that Beca ran without stopping, she collapsed in the middle of the field, staring up at the sky. Her breath shook through her entire body but she couldn’t help but smile. The feeling that came from running her heart out always brought a weird sense of bliss to her. 

She coughed a few times and closed her eyes. Letting her heart calm down and her breathing regulate. 

After a few moments she sat up and looked around herself. There sitting on the bench was Emily Junk. She looked sheepish, like she had just seen something she shouldn’t have. 

“Hey Em.” Beca called as she stood up and walked over to her. 

“Hey, you okay?” Emily asked her.

“Uh yeah, why?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You just uh, you seemed like you were about to pass out there for a second.” Emily stammered. 

“I’m fine.” Beca sent her a reassuring smile. “So what are you up to?”

Beca pulled her bag up onto the bench and began packing her stuff. 

“Can I ask you something?” Emily asked cautiously.

Beca turned to her. “Yeah…” 

“It’s just uh…” Emily began but hung her head for a moment. 

“What’s happening right now?” Beca asked, concern lacing her tone. “What’s wrong, Legacy?” 

Beca sat down next to Emily and turned her full attention to her. 

“Areyouandstaciedating?” Emily asked in a jumbled, uncoherent mess.

“What?” Beca asked not understanding anything Emily had said. “I can’t understand you if you don’t like say like actual words.”

“Are you and Stacie dating?” Emily asked again, looking down at her hands. 

Beca would have laughed if it hadn’t been for how serious Emily was acting right now. 

“Em,” Beca stated, trying to get the girls attention. Emily looked up at her sheepishly. “No. We aren’t dating.”

Emily looked at her questioningly, almost like she didn’t believe it. 

“But I just… you two… why?” Emily sputtered out.

Beca let a short laugh spill out. “Emily, she’s practically my sister.”

Emily studied Beca for a second longer. 

“Why are you asking, Em?” Beca asked, feeling like she already knew the answer.

“I just…I uh…” Emily awkwardly shifted around. “Just forget it.”

Emily stood up and began to walk away. 

“Em, do you like Stacie?” Beca asked. This caused Emily to stop in her tracks, allowing Beca to walk up to her. “It’s okay if you do.”

Emily took in a deep breath. “I know there’s no chance she would like me back… And I’m not even like out or anything.”

Beca’s heart sank in her chest. “Dude, have you seen yourself? You’re fucking gorgeous! Any girl would be lucky to be with you.”

Emily looked up at Beca, doubt covering her face. 

“Does anyone know that you like girls?” Beca asked curiously.

“Um no. Not really, other than like you now.” Emily explained. Beca couldn’t help but think back to how it felt for her when she told Stacie the first time when she was a Sophomore. The pure anxiety and fear. The uncertainty of it all.

“Emily, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Beca stated, wanting Emily to hear her. 

“I just…I can’t you know?” Emily stated. Beca raised her eyebrow.

“Why is that?” Beca asked. She didn’t want to push the girl too far. 

“It’s just, my dad.” She explained and Beca suddenly understood. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. Fucking people.

“He wouldn’t support you?” Beca asked but it was more of a statement then a question.

“Yeah, understatement of the year.” Emily scoffed. 

“What about your mom?” Beca asked curiously. 

“I think she would be okay with it but I don’t really know honestly.” Emily sighed, tears brimmed the outer edges of her eyes. 

In that moment Beca did something very uncharacteristic of herself and pulled Emily into a hug. The girl seemed to deflate into Beca’s arms. Her body shaking with the tears that forced their way out. 

It took Emily a few minutes to calm down, but once she did, she pulled away from Beca. Wiping at her eyes to remove the remaining tears. 

“Come on, come over to my house for dinner.” Beca stated. It wasn’t really an invite as much as it was a demand. 

Emily nodded her head and followed the soccer captain off the field. 

* * *

**Beca’s House**

* * *

Beca left Emily in her room as she ran to her bathroom for a quick shower. Once she came back in Emily was sitting on her bed reading a book that Beca immediately recognized as hers. 

“Oedipus Rex.” Beca sighed. “Have you ever read it before?”

Emily looked up to her with an apologetic smile on her face. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be snooping in your stuff.”

“It’s fine.” Beca waved her hand as if telling her it was no big deal.

“I didn’t know you were into Greek Tragedies.” Emily observed. 

“A few.” Beca explained as she walked over to her vanity and pulled out her brush. “The Oedipus cycle is probably my favorite. Definitely fucked up but there’s just something so interesting about it.”

“I’ve never read the full cycle but I’ve read Oedipus Rex. The first time I read it was for my English class.” Emily explained. 

“Mr. Potter’s class?” Beca asked. That was who first introduced her to the Greek tragedy. 

“Yeah,” Emily nodded. She closed the book and put it on Beca’s desk. 

“Take it. Finish reading the full cycle.” Beca stated. Emily hesitated for a moment.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yeah, just bring it back to me when you finish it.” Beca nodded as she continued to brush out her long brown hair.

“So, what are your parent’s like? Are they okay with you being out?” Emily asked. 

“It’s my dad and step mom.” Beca explained. “And yeah they’re super cool with everything. My bio mom on the other hand, she’s a real ass. Her family’s like super religious and so when she found out I was gay and would ‘act on it’ she basically told me I wasn’t her daughter anymore. But I barely saw her anyway since she lives in Montana.” 

“Wow, I’m sorry.” Emily sighed.

“Don’t be. I’m really lucky because my dad and Shelia are super awesome. They’re the best people I could ever ask for.” Beca explained. “And I know that things aren’t going to be easy for you, Em. So if you ever need a place to come, even if I’m not here, you’re always welcome here. Okay?”

Beca looked at Emily, her words laced with so much sincerity in her tone. Emily had never really seen this side of Beca. Yeah Beca was always nice to her, but this was different. This wasn’t the usual badass girl who didn’t give a shit. 

Emily could feel the tears begging for release again but shook her head not wanting to cry again. “Thank you Beca.”

“No biggy.” Beca smiled. 

Just then her dad came into her room. “Sheila just put dinner on the table, come down and eat.”

He looked at both Beca and Emily. 

“Be right down, Old Man.” Beca stated and smirked at him.

“Watch yourself, Rebecca.” He threatened. Beca cringed at her full name. 

Dinner had been really fun. Emily couldn’t help but smile as she watched Beca interact with her parents. She really was a lot more complicated then Emily had originally thought. 

Sadly dinner did come to an end, which meant it was time for Emily to head back to her own home. 

The drive to her house was done in mostly silence, soft music filtered through the speakers of Beca’s car. Once Beca pulled up to the house she turned and looked over at the young soccer star. 

“He ever does anything to hurt you, you immediately call me. Do you understand?” Beca’s tone was serious and Emily could tell how much truth and conviction were in her words. 

“I’m not like gunna tell them right now…” Emily explained awkwardly. 

“I’m not saying you have to Em. I’m just saying if anything does happen, you let me know.” Beca stated. 

“So uh can you like not tell Stacie about what I asked you…” Emily looked at Beca nervously. 

Beca let out a soft laugh. “Of course, it’ll be between me and you for right now.”

She smiled at Emily. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, kay?”

Emily smiled back. “Thanks Beca.” 

With that the girl got out of the car and headed into her house, for the first time in awhile feeling seen, heard, and understood. 

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

The school day had gone by in a very slow, mundane sort of way. Rumors of Chloe and Chicago’s break up had been flying around the school, all knew that Beca had been involved but of course like any high school rumor things were highly exaggerated or just simply not true at all. 

Beca didn’t care though. She had other things to worry about. As far as that whole situation went, all she cared about was that Chloe was okay and that Chicago never laid another hand on her, ever again. 

She walked into her last hour of the day and took her seat. She smiled as Chloe walked over and took her usual seat in front of her. 

“Mitchell.” Chloe greeted with a smile. 

“Beale.” Beca smirked. 

That was the only time they talked during the actual class period. Chloe paid attention during the lesson and Beca pretended to but was really just jotting down song lyrics that had been rolling around in her mind. She couldn’t wait to be able to go home and get on the piano. 

By the end of the hour Beca had her stuff packed up and was about to talk to Chloe to set thing up for their paper when Mrs. Harper called her name over the intercom to go to the office. 

“Hey, can I catch up with you out in the parking lot?” Beca asked Chloe who looked at her questioningly but then realization seemed to hit. 

“Oh, yeah. I’ll wait for you.” Chloe nodded. Beca nodded in a way of acknowledgment before heading down the hall to the main office. 

She walked in and saw Mrs. Harper sitting at her desk. 

“Beca, Mr. Maple wanted to speak with you.” Mrs. Harper explained. “Do you have a minute?”

“Um, well how long will it take?” Beca asked. “My ride is waiting on me.”

Stacie hadn’t actually driven her today, she drove her own car but still she didn’t want to meet with him today.

“Well he’s in a staff meeting right now but if you want we can schedule a time to meet with him tomorrow?” Mrs. Harper suggested. 

Mr. Maple or Principal Maple was the principal of the high school. Beca didn’t often have to meet with the man, in fact she did everything she could to avoid him. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Beca nodded her head. “I have a free period during fifth.” 

Mrs. Harper looked over at the computer and nodded her head. “Just come in right at the beginning of the hour.”

“Sounds good. See you tomorrow.” Beca made a mental note and made her way out of the office. 

She headed straight outside and waved toward Stacie who stood talking to Amy and Emily by her car. Then Beca turned and looked across the parking lot for red hair. 

She spotted who she was looking for standing by nonother then The Princess. 

Beca rolled her eyes but started walking out there anyway. 

“Chloe,” Beca called as she walked up behind the girl, ignoring Posen as much as she could.

Chloe turned and smiled at her. “Hey, Beca.”

“So, what time do you wanna meet tonight?” Beca asked. She could feel Aubrey glaring at her but was fighting her urge to call the girl out on it. 

“I can do whenever. Would you be able to give me a ride home afterward though?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah, no problem. I mean we can do now if you want and you can just come to my house with me and I’ll take you home.” Beca suggested. 

Chloe turned to Aubrey. “Could you get Peter and Anna right now? Is that okay?” 

Aubrey nodded her head. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Thanks Bree, you’re a lifesaver.” Chloe smiled. 

“Just be careful.” Aubrey stated to Chloe as if she was about to do something dangerous. 

“What was that, Princess?” Beca asked, eyebrow raised. 

“I told her to be careful.” Aubrey stated, glaring daggers into her. “I don’t want her getting hurt because of someone else being a dumbass.”

“Aw that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Beca put her hand across her heart. “But you don’t gotta worry, Princess, I’ll have her home before she’s too corrupted. Granted you’re always welcome to join but I don’t want you getting hurt from experiencing fun for the first time.”

“Oh I’m sure doing an Journalism assignment is so fun.” Aubrey rolled her eyes. 

“Anything’s possible.” Beca smirked with a raised eyebrow. “Never know, now do ya.”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend already, skank?” Aubrey shrieked, letting Beca get to her. This caused Beca to laugh and tilt her head slightly. 

“None that I know of.” She stated simply. “But again, you never know…”

She turned to Chloe. “Ready?” 

Beca didn’t wait for an answer and just started to walk toward her car.

“I’ll see you later, Bree. Thanks for taking care of the kids.” Chloe looked at Aubrey apologetically but followed Beca none the less.

* * *

* * *

The drive to Beca’s house didn’t last long but Chloe was experiencing some very weird whiplash from the soccer star. She went from super nice, to super scary, to super kind, to super sarcastic, back to super nice… Chloe didn’t know how to deal with it. She knew that Beca wouldn’t like treat her like that or anything but it was just hard to defend someone who was so…complicated.

Maybe this assignment would help her understand Beca and what pushes her. Why does the self proclaimed badass, who doesn’t give a shit, seem to give a shit a lot… Especially when it came to her?

Beca’s house wasn’t huge but it was definitely nice. Chloe guessed it was the perks of having a college professor as a father. 

“Make yourself at home.” Beca stated. “Are you scared of big dogs?”

Chloe raised her eyebrow at her. “Depends, is it one of the scary ones?”

Beca laughed. “Nah, she’s super sweet. She’s basically scared of her own shadow though.”

“Do you mind if I go let her in, and if she’s too much or whatever I can put her back outside.” Beca suggested, to which Chloe nodded her head. 

Chloe wandered around the small family room and smiled at the pictures on the wall. It was a mix of Beca’s school pictures, pictures of who Chloe assumed were her parents, and pictures of them as a family. Both from when Beca was little and even just from what could have been a few months ago. 

“My step-mom is super into pictures.” Beca’s voice broke through the silence. Chloe turned and smiled at her. 

“You’re so cute.” Chloe beamed as she pointed at one of a tiny Beca standing with Cinderella. Beca caught sight of the picture and rolled her eyes. 

“No one needs to hear about this, got it?” She sounded serious at first but the smile that crept across her face showed that she was just joking. 

For the first time Chloe noticed the dog that stood at Beca’s feet. She was watching Chloe causiously, not moving toward her.

“This is Harley,” Beca explained. At her name the red husky looked up at her owner. “It’s okay, Chloe’s nice.”

Almost as if the dog could understand Beca, she started to walk slowly over to Chloe. “Hi sweety.” 

Chloe bent down and put her hand out for Harley to sniff. The dog did and gave it a small lick. She edged closer and allowed Chloe to pet her for real, the dogs mouth falling open and her eyes closing as she did so. 

Chloe caught Beca out of the corner of her eye, smiling brightly. 

“She’s beautiful.” Chloe stood straight again and smiled at the dog who now seemed to fully accept her as she wouldn’t leave Chloe’s side. 

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh a little. Beca in this moment honestly looked like a mom watching her favorite kid doing something awesome. This was definitely yet another side to Beca Mitchell that she didn’t know existed. 

Chloe had a sneaking suspicion that this type of thing was going to continue to happen. Beca Mitchell was a conundrum wrapped in a riddle, and Chloe was determined to understand her. 

“Well, shall we get this show on the road?” Beca asked motioning with her head out of the room. 

Chloe followed Beca out and into an open kitchen, dinning room, and living room layout. It was actually really pretty and made the house seem bigger then it actually was. 

“We can work down here or up in my room.” Beca explained. “Dad and Sheila wont be home until late tonight so we wont be interrupted.”

“Here’s fine.” Chloe nodded her head.

Beca walked over and put her stuff down on the table, Chloe following suit. 

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Beca asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Water's fine.” Chloe called. 

Beca came back a few minutes later with two waters and a bag of regular Lay’s potato chips. 

“Alright, time to get to know each other.” Beca smirked as she sat down. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical Violence and Mentions of Homophobia

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

“Alright so, first question. What is your full name?” Beca looked down at the list and fought back the scoff. “Wow, these questions…”

“You didn’t look at them before?” Chloe asked with a laugh. 

“Do I look like I would have pre-read these things?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Chloe laughed at her and shook her head, an easy smile playing across her face. “No, I guess not.”

“Come on then, what’s your full name?” Beca asked. 

“Chloe Grace Beale.” Chloe stated simply. “Yours?”

“Beca Mia Michell.” Beca stated. Chloe raised her eyebrow.

“Beca, your full name, please.” Chloe teased and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Rebecca Mia Michell.” Beca grumbled, causing Chloe to laugh at her ridiculousness. 

“Date of birth?” Chloe asked with a smile. 

“November 6, 1995.” Beca stated. “Yours?”

“September 2, 1995.” Chloe explained. 

“How many siblings do you have?” Beca asked as she wrote the date down. 

“Two.” Chloe explained. “A brother and a sister, both younger. You don’t have any, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s correct.” Beca nodded and wrote something down. 

“Where were you born?” Chloe asked, continuing down the list. 

“Billings, Montana.” Beca stated.

“Montana?” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that’s where my mom and her family are from.” Beca explained. “When my parents were married that’s where we lived. My dad is from North Dakota and they met at school.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. Is your mom still in Montana?” Chloe asked curiously. 

“As far as I know.” Beca shrugged. “I don’t talk to her anymore.” 

“Oh…” Chloe looked at her curiously. 

“It’s okay, Beale. You can ask why.” Beca nodded her head. 

“Okay, uh why?” Chloe asked curiously. 

“Our relationship wasn’t very strong anyway since my dad basically raised me. My parents divorced when we would have been in 2nd grade.” Beca explained. “I moved with my dad here, while my mom stayed in Montana with her family. I went and visited every once in a while, but didn’t see her much. Then when I officially like came out last year, she basically called me the worse than a murderer. She said if I ‘acted on it’ she would disown me.”

Chloe looked at her in shock and Bec just shrugged. “Don’t worry, it’s not that big of a deal, Chloe. She was a shit person anyway.”

“I know, but that’s not right.” Chloe stated sadly. “You shouldn’t be treated like that for simply loving who you want to love.”

Beca nodded her head. “Yeah, I know. Anyway, where were you born?” 

“Here.” Chloe explained, taking the hint that Beca didn’t want to talk about it.

The basic questions continued for about half an hour. Once they ended with the suggested questions, they reached the point where they were supposed to make up their own questions. 

“So, how deep are we going on this?” Beca asked. 

Chloe seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Uh I don’t really know how much we’re supposed to like get into it.”

“It doesn’t have to be super in depth.” Beca smiled at her reassuringly. “We can even do super silly ones.”

“Alright, how about we just ask random questions and if the person wants to answer it can and if they don’t, they don’t have to.” Chloe suggested. 

Beca nodded. “Yeah, that’s great. You wanna start?” 

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded. “So just because I know it’s a real question people want to know, are you and Stacie Conrad dating?”

Beca laughed at the look on Chloe’s face. “Who exactly wants to know?”

“Well, me for starters.” Chloe smirked back at her. 

“Oh and why would that be?” Beca asked with a smirk. 

“Pure curiosity.” The smile on Chloe’s face did not falter at all. “Do you want to answer the question, or should I ask a different one?”

The question was asked playfully and Beca could tell she was teasing her. 

“No,” Beca stated simply. “Stacie and I aren’t dating. We’re like sisters.”

“So why all the sexual jokes and innuendos?” Chloe asked her brow furrowing. She felt a sudden weird rush of excitement at the news that they weren't dating... but why did she feel that? What did it really matter?

“That’s just who Stacie is.” Beca laughed. “We’ve just always communicated like that.” 

Choe nodded her head. 

“Alright, my turn.” Beca smiled. “So what about you? How can you stand Posen?” 

Chloe laughed; she should have expected a question like this. “She’s really not that bad, Beca.”

“She’s the embodiment of having a stick up your ass…” Beca stated rather bluntly. Chloe felt bad for laughing, she really should not have. 

“Beca!” Chloe reprimanded. “She’s not terrible. She’s just a little…intense.”

“That’s one way to describe her.” Beca scoffed. Chloe laughed again at that.

“Was that your actual question?” She asked, deciding it would be best to move on.

“Yeah.” Beca nodded her head and wrote it down on her paper. 

“Okay, my turn.” Chloe gave a tight nod. “How did you get so good at soccer?”

Beca laughed slightly, “Um just practice, I guess. My dad was a soccer player when he was in school and I just sort of fell in love with it I guess.”

“So, you picked soccer because your dad played it?” Chloe asked to clarify.

“I mean not really.” Beca shook her head. “I think I played it at first because of that, but I stayed with soccer because there’s just something about it… something that I like can’t explain. I just feel so free when I’m playing. Like the only thing in the world that matters in those moments is the ball and the positions of each player around me.”

Chloe stared at Beca for a moment in surprise. She’d never heard Beca explain her love for soccer before. She was so passionate. So excited. Not the usual sarcastic person, who didn’t care about anything. Her eyes seemed to shine in excitement. 

“It’s just like my therapy.” Beca concluded. 

Chloe nodded her head and continued to write something down on her own piece of paper. 

“So, Miss Popular, what’s it like being The Queen of the school?” Beca asked, a smirk lacing her lips. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I am not ‘The Queen of the school’, Beca.”

“Oh please, you’re the most popular girl in our grade, and as Seniors this year, that makes you, The Queen of the school.”

“Beca, stop. I am not.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” Beca pointed out. “In fact, I think you’re pretty uncharacteristically sweet for being in the sort of position you’re in. Not just for like a popular person, but like any person in general.” 

Chloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You think I’m sweet?”

“Well yeah.” Beca nodded her head. “I mean you honestly kind of amaze me. I know how hard the last few years have been for you, with losing your mom and everything. You have every right to be a jackass but you aren’t. You’re just always so kind, to everyone you meet.”

Tears began to brim around Chloe’s eyes. No one really talked so openly about her mom, to her. Most people just skirted around the subject or quickly changed it when it got brought up. But not Beca. No, Beca was definitely different in that sense. 

Beca must have noticed the tears because her face dropped. “Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t really think about it and I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No. It’s okay. I don’t mind you talking about her.” Chloe shook her head and sent Beca a reassuring smile. “You’re just… I don’t know, sometimes I feel like I’m the only one who remembers her.”

Beca nodded her head, as if understanding what she’s talking about.

“No one talks about her, and I worry that people will just forget her one day. I mean my bother and sister basically have.” Chloe confessed. 

“Do you tell them about her?” Beca asked curiously. 

“When I can.” Chloe nodded her head. “My sister, Anna, she reminds me so much of her. The facial expressions she makes, the way she says things. She’s my mom, just as a little kid.”

An easy smile filled Chloe’s lips and an almost distant look came into her eyes, as if she was taken back in time to a memory that now only lived in her mind. 

She sniffed and then looked down at the paper in front of her. 

“Um, so what are your plans after you graduate?” The red head asked, changing the subject. 

Beca took the hint. “I’m hoping to get a scholarship to play soccer…”

* * *

* * *

“Thanks for the ride, Becs.” Chloe smiled over at the brunette, who was sitting in the drivers seat of her car. 

“No problem.” Beca nodded her head. “So I was thinking we could do the writing part together as well.”

Beca said the next part with a little bit of hesitation. Hesitation that Chloe wasn’t used to hearing. But she was also confused by the suggestion. Why would they need to do it together? They were just writing a paper.

“Oh um, I don’t really have time to do that.” Chloe explained. She knew that she needed to be there with her siblings, and she couldn’t keep asking Aubrey to keep an eye on them. “Sorry.”

“Oh, no it’s totally cool.” Beca stated as she ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly. “Gotta get back on the hunt for a new boyfriend, right?” 

Chloe let out a loud laugh. “Yeah, no I’m good.”

“Yes, you are…” Beca whispered, Chloe almost couldn’t be sure she heard her properly. “Well, have a great night, Chloe. Thanks for putting up with all of my questions.” 

Chloe nodded her head. “Goodnight, Bec.”

She got out of the car and walked up the driveway to Aubrey’s front door. She turned and waved at Beca before the brunette drove away.

Being with Beca had been a nice break from reality. But she knew that life carried on. 

Taking in a deep breath she allowed herself to feel steady, before coming back to reality. 

Knocking on the door she did feel a surge of excitement. She missed the two kiddoes, so much.

“Chlowe!” Anna yelled as Aubrey opened the door.

“Hey, sweets.” Chloe beamed and picked the girl up.

* * *

**Beale House-later that night**

* * *

Chloe walked into Anna’s room and noticed the young girl already in bed. 

“Did you have a good day today?” Chloe asked as she walked over and sat on the edge of her younger sisters bed.

She nodded her head and Chloe reached over and brushed her hair out of her eyes. And mumbled to herself, “We need to get you a haircut.”

“Love you, Chlowe.” Anna mumbled, her eyes dropping tiredly. 

“I love you, sweets.” Chloe leaned in and kissed Anna’s head. “Get some sleep.”

Anna nodded and turned onto her side. 

The older red head stood up and walked out of the room, heading into Peter’s.

She smiled as she walked in, finding Peter, in his pajamas, laying on his stomach. He was fiddling with he small iPad she had gotten him for his birthday.

“Hey, bud. Lights out.” Chloe explained as she walked into the room. Peter looked up at his sister and smiled at her. 

“You working tonight?” Peter asked as he put the iPad down on his bedside table. 

“Yeah, so keep an eye on your little sister.” Chloe explained she sat down next to him. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, I got all my homework done too.” He explained, causing his sister to beam at him.

“Good job, bud.” Chloe ruffled his chestnut hair, the same color as their fathers. “You need to get some sleep and I need to get ready for work. So lights out and stay off of your iPad.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter gave a smirk and a sarcastic salute, Chloe laughed at his antics. 

“If you hear him up, make sure Anna stays in her room.” Chloe explained, her tone taking on a more serious note.

Peter nodded his head. “I know.”

“Love you,” The older girl leaned in and kissed the top of his head. 

“Have a good night at work.” Pete sighed and took off his glasses.

Standing up, Chloe made her way out of the room and turned the lights off as she went. 

She rushed to her room to put on her work uniform and quickly pulled her hair up. She looked over at the clock 11:15pm. She had 15 minutes to get down to work, she could do this. 

Hurrying out of her room, she ran down the stairs and headed to get a bottle of water. As she rounded the corner of the kitchen, she suddenly felt all the air leave her lungs in a loud grunt. 

She doubled over, not sure what the hell had just happened. Her lungs fighting for air but not being able to suck anything in.

Chloe looked up through watery, pain-stricken eyes and noticed the tall figure standing in front of her, sneering down at her. Before she could react and move out of the way, she felt another strong blow against her shoulder. 

“Agh,” She cried out involuntarily and crumpled to the floor. 

She brought her legs in and huddled against herself, trying to protect as much of herself as she could, praying the kids didn’t come down. 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Max hisses at her, the instant smell of alcohol rolling off of his breath. 

“Doing homework.” Chloe chocked out, gasping for air still.

“You had the others with you?” Max asked, his anger glaringly obvious. 

“Ye…yes..” Chloe huffed out. She tried to get up, and look him in the eyes but the pain that radiated from her stomach and shoulder drummed through her. 

“Where are you going now? Go fuck your boyfriend?!” Venom leaked through his tones, hitting Chloe with the vicious accusations and implications.

“No, I’m going to work.” Chloe explained but it fell on deaf ears. 

“You worthless whore.” Max spat. 

Chloe looked over just in time to see Max brining his boot covered foot up and connected hard with the side of Chloe’s ribs. Again she cried out in pain but was able to muffle this one. 

“If you can’t be home to make me dinner, don’t come back at all next time.” He barked before turning and walking back to his recliner in the living room. 

Chloe lay motionless on the floor, tears streaming down her eyes as she took in steady, painful breathes. She tried hard to regain her composer, knowing she needed to be to work soon.

Eventually she did make it to her feet, she was a little unsteady and pain ripped through her body, almost knocking her to the ground again. But she pushed forward, through the tears and pain. Constantly reminding herself that she was doing this for Peter and Anna. Their faces flashed through her mind, happy and smiling. She was doing this for them. 

One day, she would be able to take them away from this mess. One day she would be able to give them the happy life she never had. One day moments like these would be nothing but a memory. 

One day.

* * *

* * *

Usually cleaning the office buildings didn’t take that long. It really shouldn’t take long at all, but the level of pain she was dealing with and the fact that she was at least 20 minutes late made it so that instead of getting home at 3:30am she got home at 4:20am.

She walked down the street, toward home. Emotion was building inside of her and begging to escape. 

She was trying so hard to not allow it to break through, she knew that if she did allow herself to feel it, she would break and she would break so much so that she feared it might be beyond repair. 

Chloe found herself needing a break during her walk, so she stopped and looked out over the bridge. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and winced as she did so. Pain shooting through her ribs. 

“Fuck…” Chloe whispered to herself at the pain. 

She closed her eyes and willed the pain to go away.

When she opened her eyes she looked back out at the night sky, and at the river that flowed about 20 feet below her. 

“Hey, you okay? What are you doing?” A voice called out, breaking Chloe out of her train of thought. She flipped around and spotted nonother then Beca Mitchell standing under a street lamp on the other side of the road, wearing running clothes. “Chloe?”


End file.
